Madness In Death City
by Anime-Lover985
Summary: People start to get murdered in their own dreams and now people are afraid to go to sleep.Kid starts to lose his grip on sanity and can t whats real anymore. Maka wants to help Kid and find whats causing him to loose, and the murders.Rated T for Cursing,Violence,Gore. Maka x Kid
1. The Beginning

Madness In Death City

Chapter: 1

Beginning

It was a cold night at Death City. The moon was laughing like always with blood coming out of its mouth and covering the moon teeth. A house was awake with lights on and had was awake. They`er were 5 girls having a sleep over at a friends house. The owners had gone out and left their daughter in charge. They said they were coming back at midnight or even later. The girls were laughing and eating popcorn.

"Wow it late. We should go to bed." Said one girl named Annie.

"C'mon a little longer wouldn't hurt anyone." Said one girl.

"It's late and I'm tired, y'all can stay up while I get some sleep!"

"Don't be a stick in the mud!" yelled another girl.

"I'm going to bed end of conversation!" said Annie.

The girl walked up the stairs, brushed her teeth and got in her warm snuggle medium sized bed. She covered herself in her blue cover and went into a deep sleep. The girl was dreaming that she had became a death scythe. She had a smile appear on her face as her sleep went on. As the dream went on it came to a halt, the happy dream turned dark and everything change. She was in her pajamas and was on the street of Death City and it was raining. She was thinking;

"What just happened?"

The girl heard an noise from a far away place she didn't know where it came from but decided to follow it.

"Maybe this person is lost."

She kept walking until she saw a man with a bony thin figure with scarves covering him up expect his mouth. He smiled an insane smile across his face, which scared her.

Annie started to walk back from the man.

"Why are you walking back don't you want to let go of everything and go insane for a little while?" he said with a smile. Annie had to get away from him so she ran down the streets as fast as she could. She started to notice that every time she turned she started over at the same spot.

"What the hell is going on here?" she said.

"No cursing." Said the man

"Shut up!" yelled the Annie.

"How dumb." He said.

Annie was running but failed to find a way out of the place. The man was getting closer to her. Before she had a chance to take a breath he wrapped his scarves around her throat and strangled her. The girl was struggling to get down to breath. The man had a smile across his face from he sight he was seeing.

"Why do you refuse to go insane for me?" he asked curious.

She couldn't speak with him strangling her to death.

"I have to get down!" she thought in her head.

"So you still refuse then I'll just end you then." Said the skinny man

"End me?! He can't mean!" she yelled in her head.

The man had tighten the grip around her throat and made it harder for her to breath. 3 minutes had passed and the girl had stop struggling and died.

"That was no fun."

As he threw her on the ground like trash.

"You were just a test I got much more important things to do than mess with you all night." He disappeared into the shadows leaving the girl dead.


	2. The News

Madness in Death City

Chapter: 2

The News

Maka was stretching as she waking up from her sleep. She stepped on to the cold floor. The blonde saw that it was 7:30 am.

"Soul, Wake up!" She yelled banging on the scythe door.

He groaned as he heard the hard knocking on the door. He put the pillow over his head trying to ignore the noise he was hearing.

"C'mon Soul get up!" She yelled.

Soul pulled the pillow off his face. He sighed as he got dressed. The albino went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The green eyed girl walked back into her room to get dressed up.

"Hmm, I wonder where Blair is."

She looked around to see that the purple cat wasn`t in her room sleeping. Maka sighed as she walked into the kitchen to prepare the food. Soul walked into the kitchen.

"Maka, what are you cooking for breakfast?" He asked.

"Eggs and bacons." She replied.

Albino sat down on the living room to watch TV. He turned to Channel 2 the News.

"There was a murder on Rose Street."

"Indeed, there was Anna."

"The victim was a DWMA student female named, Annie Anderson, who had died of being strangled in her sleep."

"Yes, apparently the girl was sleeping when she was murdered."

"The culprit is unknown at this point but investigators will keep searching until the killer is brought to justice." Said the news man.

Soul turned off the TV.

"Soul?"

The albino looked blankly at the TV.

"Soul, what`s wrong?"

"She`s gone."

"Who`s gone?"

"Annie."

"Annie? You don`t mean Annie Anderson?"

"She was murdered in her sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Madness in Death City

Chapter: 3

Sadness

The room was silent. All that was the eggs sizzling in the pan. Maka broke the silence.

"How could she get murdered?"

Soul looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She`s a weapon so she can`t be killed easily."

"Well, yeah but she doesn`t have soul perception."

"Even though she can still cut her enemy since she`s a chainsaw so she can cut into pieces."

The albino shook his head.

"Let's just go to school."

Maka put the eggs and bacon into a plastic box into the refrigerator. They walked out of the door. The two felt depressed about the murder. Annie Anderson started at the academy only a month ago. She was just a weapon who had only collected 38 souls. Her meister was going to be devastated by the news of losing her weapon.

"I feel bad for her meister." Maka thought.

The blonde felt like crying but had to keep strong. Soul on the other hand didn`t show any emotion at all just inside his soul bottled up.


	4. Chapter 4

Madness in Death City

Chapter: 4

School

Maka and Soul walked quietly to school. They were too depressed about Annie. They walked slowly not wanting to go to school because of her death.

"Why would someone do this?" Thought Maka.

Annie was a good weapon who wanted the world to be rid of evil and full of peace. Apparently, someone must`ve been jealous or killed for the hell of it. The blonde shook her head.

"Keep it strong." She thought.

They arrived at their class. They opened the door to see the room was silent. There were other people in the classroom who were whispering, or waiting silently. They must`ve heard the news as well to be this quiet. Maka looked around to see that Black star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid weren`t at school.

"Weird, usually Black star and Tsubaki would be here." Maka thought.

She turned her face to soul who also noticed they weren`t here as well. Kid, and his weapons arrived 8:00 sharp. Black star and Tsubaki usually arrived before them. They probably decided to miss school or come late. But Kid was the type who wanted perfect attendance arrived every day.

"I guess they`ll arrive later."

Maka, and her partner took their seats waiting for everyone else to show up.


	5. Chapter 5

Madness in Death City

Chapter: 5

Silent

Class was quiet. Since the murder, people were quiet. Even Black star was quiet which was unusual. Maka was listening to Stein go on about dissection. She turned her head & saw that Kid looked off. His hair was disheveled while his posture was hunched over. What else was that his eyes had rings under them? That was off way off. He looked like he was awake all night.

"Why does Kid look so tired?" Maka wondered.

Soul saw that the blonde girl was looking at the shinigami. He took a quick glance before turning his head back.

"Wow. Kid looks terrible." The albino thought.

Kid could feel the staring he was receiving from the weapon & meister. The reason why he looked so terrible? The reaper had woke up in the middle of the night after witnessing a terrible nightmare about Annie`s death. What else was that he saw Asura there as he strangled her to death. Kid didn`t know what the dream meant & didn`t want.

"Why would I have such a horrible dream about Annie dying?" He asked himself.

Annie was basically a sweet girl who could also kick ass as well. She was an amazing weapon. Her & the reaper talked before but other than that they didn`t talk. The shinigami felt his head ache a little but brushed it off. Kid knew he needed to pay attention but couldn`t stop thinking about the weapon.

"Kid, focus!" He told himself.

* * *

It was lunch time. The gang was sitting at the lunch table quiet. Tsubaki could feel the sadness. She didn`t know what to do. Liz wasn`t even combing her hair or polishing her nails. Along with Kid not freaking out about symmetry. Patty wasn`t her cheerful self.

"I hope everyone will be happy again, soon!" The black hair girl hoped.

Maka could tell that she was worried about them.


	6. Chapter 6

Madness in Death city

Chapter: 6

Scene

Kid was looking at his food with a depressed look. Usually, he would be eating but felt terrible just like he looked. Maka noticed the depressed look on his face. She was amazed that no one noticed his disheveled appearance. The ash blond took a breath.

"Kid, why do you look disheveled?" The green eye girl asked concerned.

The group looked at shinigami.

"I didn`t get any sleep last night." He replied.

"Why did you get any sleep?" Maka asked.

"Well, I had a terrible nightmare which made me afraid to go back to sleep." The reaper answered.

The ash blond found it odd that Kid would stay up from one nightmare.

"What was the nightmare about? " Tsubaki asked worried.

"It`s too horrible to talk about." The shinigami answered.

"That must`ve been a bad dream." The ash blond thought.

"Was it really that bad?" Crona asked.

"Yeah. It was so dark & horrifying that I still remember it." The reaper answered.

Everyone at the table felt their hearts skip from the answer. They began to think Kid`s nightmare must`ve been terrible for him to remember.

"Why didn`t Kid tell us he had a nightmare?" Liz thought.

The elder sister found it odd how he wouldn`t tell her & Patty about the nightmare.

"Why didn`t you tell us you had a nightmare?" The elder sister asked.

"Well, the dream was so terrible that I didn`t wanna tell you & Patty about it." Kid answered.

"You didn`t have to us what the dream was about but you could`ve tell _us _you had a nightmare." The tan female stated.

"Well, I didn`t _think_ it was _necessary_." The reaper stated.

"Well, you _still should`ve _told us!" Liz exclaimed.

People began to look at the group.

"Well, you sometime _mind _your _own_ business!" The shinigami yelled.

"Calm down. You`re making a scene." Tsubaki said calmly.

"Tsubaki, this is _between me & Liz!" _Kid yelled.

"Kid, seriously calm down!" Soul exclaimed.

"Piss off, Soul!" The shinigami yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Kid!" Black star yelled.

"Why don`t you watch it, Pointy?!" The reaper exclaimed.

Maka could feel her heart beat from anger. She stood up.

"Everyone clam the hell down!" The ash blond declared.

Everyone quieted down. The reaper sighed & left. Some of them sat back down.

Maka knew Kid didn`t act like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Madness in Death City

Chapter: 7

Voice

Everyone was still at the table. They were still trying to get over what happened.

"What the hell is Kid`s problem?" Black star asked.

"I don`t know." Liz replied.

"Kid _would never _yell like that." Tsubaki stated.

Maka was deep in thought. The chain scythe was right. Kid _wouldn`t _yell like especially at his friends.

"Why did Kid act like that?" Maka mumbled.

Soul noticed her mumble.

"What`s that Maka?" The albino asked.

"It`s just that Kid would never act like that." The ash blonde answered.

The crimson eye male knew she was right.

"Well, you saw how Kid looked so maybe he`s stressed." The scythe stated.

"Even if he was stressed he wouldn`t yell like that." She answered.

Soul went quiet as his meister continued thinking.

* * *

Kid was in the bathroom washing his face. He honestly couldn`t believe what he said.

"Why was I yelling?" He thought.

The shinigami continued to wash his face.

"Why did I yell at my friends?" He thought.

The reaper looked into the mirror.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"Because you wanted to." A male voice said.

The shinigami turned around to see no one there.

"Where did that voice come from?" Kid asked himself.

"I came from you." The voice said again.

The shinigami felt his heart beat fast.

"Who are you?" The three striped male asked.

"No one special." It said.

"Who are you?!" The reaper exclaimed.

The voice didn`t answer him. Kid felt his head beginning to hurt.

"Why does my head hurt?" The three striped male asked himself.

The shinigami was expecting the voice to answer him but got nothing. Kid sighed.

"I need to relax. I`m just mad for yelling at my friends." The three striped male told himself.

The reaper turned around & began walking back to class.

He didn`t know how bad it was going to get.


	8. Chapter 8

Madness in Death City

Chapter: 8

Voice

Everyone was still at the table. They were still trying to get over what happened.

"What the hell is Kid`s problem?" Black star asked.

"I don`t know." Liz replied.

"Kid _would never _yell like that." Tsubaki stated.

Maka was deep in thought. The chain scythe was right. Kid _wouldn`t _yell like especially at his friends.

"Why did Kid act like that?" Maka mumbled.

Soul noticed her mumble.

"What`s that Maka?" The albino asked.

"It`s just that Kid would never act like that." The ash blonde answered.

The crimson eye male knew she was right.

"Well, you saw how Kid looked so maybe he`s stressed." The scythe stated.

"Even if he was stressed he wouldn`t yell like that." She answered.

Soul went quiet as his meister continued thinking.

* * *

Kid was in the bathroom washing his face. He honestly couldn`t believe what he said.

"Why was I yelling?" He thought.

The shinigami continued to wash his face.

"Why did I yell at my friends?" He thought.

The reaper looked into the mirror.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"Because you wanted to." A male voice said.

The shinigami turned around to see no one there.

"Where did that voice come from?" Kid asked himself.

"I came from you." The voice said again.

The shinigami felt his heart beat fast.

"Who are you?" The three striped male asked.

"No one special." It said.

"Who are you?!" The reaper exclaimed.

The voice didn`t answer him. Kid felt his head beginning to hurt.

"Why does my head hurt?" The three striped male asked himself.

The shinigami was expecting the voice to answer him but got nothing. Kid sighed.

"I need to relax. I`m just mad for yelling at my friends." The three striped male told himself.

The reaper turned around & began walking back to class.

He didn`t know how bad it was going to get.


End file.
